jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spectres
Die Mitglieder der Crew der ''Ghost, auch bekannt als '''Lothal-Rebellen' oder Ghost-Rebellen, waren Widerstandskämpfer, die gegen das Galaktische Imperium agierten. Mitglieder der Crew waren: * Kanan Jarrus (Spectre 1) * Hera Syndulla (Spectre 2) * C1-10P "Chopper" (Spectre 3) * Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios (Spectre 4) * Sabine Wren (Spectre 5) Später traf auch noch Ezra Bridger (Spectre 6) zu ihnen. Geschichte Frühe Einsätze Zu einigen frühen Einsätzen''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'' zählten der Angriff auf einen imperialen Versorgungskonvoi im Weltall , ein explosiver Anschlag auf einen TIE-Jäger-Landeplatz und ein Gerangel mit Sturmtruppen in Capital City. Außerdem musste die Ghost einmal Capital City fluchtartig verlassen. Ein dabei von ihnen abgeschossener TIE-Pilot traf auf Ezra. miniatur|rechts|Kanan rettet Ezra vor Kallus auf Kessel Als die Rebellen in Capital City eine Ladung imperialer Waffen für Cikatro Vizago stehlen wollten, wurden sie von dem vierzehnjährigen Waisenjungen Ezra Bridger beobachtet. Als ein Gefecht zwischen den Rebellen und den Sturmtruppen aufbrannte, nutzte Ezra die Gelegenheit und fuhr mit dem Speeder, auf dem die Waffen befestigt waren, davon. Kanan erledigte die Imperialen und lieferte sich ein wildes Verfolgungsrennen mit dem Jungen. Sein Speeder wurde jedoch zerstört und Ezra entkam in die Grasebenen, wo ihn jedoch ein TIE-Jäger ins Visier nahm. Nur das plötzliche Auftauchen der Ghost konnte ihn retten und der Junge hievte sich und die Kiste an Bord. Hera steuerte das Schiff in die Atmosphäre und die Rebellen vernichteten die letzten TIEs, bevor sie in den Hyperraum entkamen. Während Ezra und Zeb sofort zu zanken begannen und auch Chopper sowie Sabine nicht besonders glücklich über den Gast waren, kümmerte Hera sich mütterlich um ihn. In Tarkintown half Ezra mit, Lebensmittel unter die arme Bevölkerung zu verteilen und begriff zum ersten Mal, wie wichtig die Crew der Ghost den Leuten war. Aufgrund seiner Macht-Sensitivität spürte er Kanans Lichtschwert und Holocron auf und erkannte, dass der Mann ein Jedi war. Doch bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, wurde er unfreiwillig in eine Mission einbezogen - mithilfe von Vizagos Koordinaten wollten die Rebellen Wookiee-Gefangene aus einem imperialen Transporter befreien. Die Aktion war jedoch ein Hinterhalt des imperialen ISB-Agenten Kallus und Hera konnte Ezra überzeugen, an Bord des Transporters zu gehen und die anderen zu warnen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen den Imperialen entkommen - allen bis auf Ezra, der von Kallus festgehalten und von Zeb zurückgelassen wurde. Der Junge wurde in eine Zelle gesperrt und sollte als Köder für die anderen Rebellen dienen. Eingesperrt und verzweifelt aktivierte der Junge versehentlich das Holocron und ließ sich von einer Holo-Botschaft Obi-Wan Kenobis inspirieren. Mit einem Trick flüchtete er und traf auf die Rebellen, die zurückgekommen waren, um ihn zu befreien. Vereint entkamen sie Kallus erneut. Ezra hatte erfahren, dass die Wookiees zu den Spice-Minen auf Kessel gebracht werden sollten und folglich machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Kallus verfolgte sie und die Rebellen lieferten sich ein erbittertes Gefecht mit den Imperialen, wobei sich Kanan als Jedi zu erkennen geben musste. Gemeinsam mit den befreiten Wookiees ließen sie sich von Hera abholen und ließen Kessel zurück. In den dankbaren Wookiees hatten sie einen wertvollen Verbündeten gewonnen und der ISB-Agent informierte den Inquisitor, der sich der Sache annehmen wollte. Als sie zurück nach Lothal kamen, stellte Kanan Ezra vor die Wahl, sein gewohntes Leben fortzusetzen oder sich ihnen anzuschließen. Bridger erkannte, dass es sich lohnte gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen und wurde das sechste Mitglied der „Lothal-Rebellen“. Diebstahl der Disruptoren Als die Ghost-''Crew bemerkte, dass ihnen Vorräte und Nahrung ausgingen, hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als sich auf Cikatro Vizagos Angebot einzulassen, eine Frachtladung für ihn zu stehlen, die eigentlich für die imperiale Ministerin Maketh Tua bestimmt war. miniatur|links|[[C1-10P|Chopper, zusammen mit C-3PO und R2-D2]] Im Raumhafen von Capital City begaben sich Ezra und Chopper in Richtung einer Raumfähre. Der Junge und der Droide taten so, als würden sie Sabine und Zeb in der Schlange der Passagiere, nicht kennen, drängelten sich an ihnen vorbei und betraten die Fähre. Chopper und Ezra hielten sich an der Seite des vorderen Fährenabteils, um die anderen Passagiere, darunter die Zielpersonen, die menschliche Ministerin Maketh Tua und ihr aqualishanischer Händler Amda Wabo, vorbeizulassen. Nachdem auch Tuas Übersetzer, der Protokolldroide C-3PO und sein Begleiter, der Astromechdroide R2-D2, eingestiegen waren, betrat Kanan die Fähre und setzte sich neben Ezra und Chopper. Auch der Ex-Jedi tat so, als würde er die beiden nicht kennen. Nachdem die Raumfähre in den Hyperraum, in Richtung des Planeten Garel gesprungen war, begann Ezra, auf Kanans geheimes Zeichen, sich mit Chopper zu streiten. Da sich jedoch eigentlich keine Droiden im Passagierraum aufhalten durften, musste sich Chopper, zusammen mit R2-D2 und C-3PO, und damit auch Maketh Tuas Übersetzer für Amda Wabos Aqualish, in den hinteren Teil der Fähre begeben. Sabine, welche ebenfalls Aqualish beherrschte, konnte nun mit einer List den Standort der Ladung herausfinden und gab Maketh Tua die falschen Informationen, ohne, dass C-3PO sie dabei korrigieren konnte. In der Hangarbucht 17 auf dem Garel-Raumhafen, hatte sich Chopper eine gute Stelle gesucht, um seine Fotorezeptoren und Audiosensoren auf Maketh Tua, die beiden Droiden, Wabo und einer Sturmtruppen-Eskorte zu richten. C-3PO übersetzte den aufgebrachten Aqualishaner, dass sie sich in der falschen Landebucht aufhielten, da sich die Ladung, welche T-7-Ionendisruptoren enthielten. in der Hangarbucht 7 befand. Außerdem erkannte Maketh Tua den C1-Astromechdroiden aus der Raumfähre wieder, sodass sie und ihre Begleiter sich schleunigst in Richtung der siebten Hangarbucht begaben. Chopper versuchte sie ein wenig aufzuhalten, indem er einen Streit mit R2-D2 anfing. Jedoch nützte die Verzögerung nicht viel, sodass Chopper Hera, welche inzwischen mit der ''Ghost in Hangarbucht 8 gelandet war, kommte, das Schiff startklar zu machen. Während Ezra, Kanan, Sabine und Zeb sich in der achten Hangarbucht um die Ware kümmerten, wurden sie von den angreifenden Sturmtruppen unter der aufsicht von Maketh Tua überrascht. Es kam zu einem Feuergefecht der beiden Seiten, wobei die Crew der Ghost mit der Ladung entkommen konnte. Währenddessen, bemerkte Sabine, dass C-3PO und R2-D2 Chopper ins Schiff gefolgt waren, in der Hoffnung, dort in Sicherheit vor dem Kampf zu sein. Erst als die beiden neuen Droiden Kanan und Zeb sahen, realisierten diese, dass sie von der Ghost-''Crew ,,gestohlen" worden waren. miniatur|rechts|[[Garazeb Orrelios|Zeb duelliert sich mit Agent Kallus]] Auf Lothal kam es während des Geschäfts mit Vizago zu einem Zwischenfall, da C-3PO das Imperium, per Komm, gebeten hatte, ihn und R2-D2 zu retten und somit den Standort der ''Ghost verriet. Der Devaronianer floh bei dem Anblick der, sich nähernden Armee, darunter zwei AT-DPs, ohne für die Mühe der Beschaffung der Disruptoren zu zahlen. Unter der Führung von Agent Kallus kam es zu einem Kampf, bei dem Zeb bei einem Duell mit Kallus schwer verletzt wurde, und nur dank Ezras Machtfähigkeiten gerettet werden konnte. Nur knapp konnten sie den Kampf entkommen, wobei die Disruptoren zerstört wurden. Danach brachten sie R2-D2 und C-3PO zu ihrem eigentlichen Besitzer - dem Senatoren Bail Organa - zurück, wofür sie alle eine hohe Summe Credits erhielten. Gefährliche Ware (Buch) Jagd nach einer Meiloorun miniatur|rechts|Ezra erinnert Zeb daran, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hat Ezra saß in der Ghost und übte vergeblich das Levitieren. Dabei wurde er jedoch von Chopper gestört, daraufhin jagte Ezra diesen. Dabei weckte er den schlafenden Zeb auf, der wütend über die Störung auf Ezra losgehen wollte. Das ließ er dann jedoch, da Ezra ihn zum wiederholten Mal daran erinnerte, dass er Zeb kürzlich vor einem imperialen Agenten gerettet hatte. Als Ezra in seine Koje stieg und diese kurz darauf auf ihn herunter fiel, konnte er sich allerdings nicht mehr halten und jagte Ezra durch die gesamte Ghost, wobei sie jede Menge Durcheinander machten. Hera, die genug von den dauernden Streitereien hatte, schickte die beiden nach Kothal, damit sie gemeinsam Vorräte und eine Meiloorun, die nicht auf Lothal wächst und daher schwer zu bekommen ist, zu besorgen. Wie erwartet fanden Ezra und Zeb vorerst keinen Händler, der Meilooruns verkauft. Als sie die restlichen Vorräte gekauft hatten, entdeckte Ezra eine ganze Kiste voll Meilooruns, musste aber erfahren, dass sie alle vom Imperium gekauft worden waren. Um die ihnen gestellten Auftrag doch noch erfüllen zu können, wollte Ezra dem Imperium eine Meiloorun stehlen. Dabei wurde er jedoch entdeckt von den Imperialen entdeckt und Ezra musste mit Zeb fliehen. Bei der Flucht wurden die beiden getrennt und während Zeb weiterhin durch die Gassen lief, floh Ezra über die Dächer. Von zwei Sturmtrupplern verfolgt gelangte Zeb schließlich in eine Sackgasse, in der eine TIE-Jäger samt Pilot stand. Ihm gelang es die ihn verfolgenden Sturmtruppen zu besiegen und den TIE-Jäger zu starten. Mit diesem flog er zu Ezra, der immer noch auf der Flucht war und dem die Sturmtruppler immer näher kamen. Zeb half ihm allerdings erst, als Ezra bestätigte, dass sie damit quitt seien. Die beiden nahmen Kontakt zu Hera und Kanan in der Ghost auf und berichteten, dass sie keine Meiloorun hatten bekommen können, und dass sie einen TIE-Jäger gestohlen hatten. Sie bekamen von Kanan den Befehl, den Jäger loszuwerden und sich unverzüglich zu Sammelpunkt zwei zu begeben. miniatur|links|Ezra befreit Sumar mithilfe der Macht Beim Flug bemerkten sie Rauch von einer Farm aufsteigen, die Ezra als die Farm Morad Sumars, eines Freundes seiner Eltern, erkannte. Das Imperium hatte die Farm in Brand gesteckt, da Sumar sie ihnen nicht verkaufen wollte, und Sumar, seine Frau und einen Arbeiter gefangen genommen. Von der Farm entfernten sich Truppentransporter in Richtung Nordwesten. Ezra überredete Zeb, Sumar und seine Freunde zu befreien. Zeb flog den TIE-Jäger so nah wie möglich an den Transporter mit den Gefangenen und Ezra sprang auf diesen. Er versuchte vergeblich, an den Schalter, der die Gefangenen befreien würde, heranzukommen. Schließlich gelang es ihm, den Schalter zu betätigen, indem er mit der Macht nach ihm griff. Da die Imperialen die Befreiung bemerkten, musste Ezra auf dem Transporter mit einigen Strurmtrupplern kämpfen, wobei er die Kiste mit den Meilooruns wiederfand. Ezra schaffte es, mit einer Meiloorun wieder zu Zeb in den Jäger zu steigen und die beiden begaben sich zum Treffpunkt. miniatur|rechts|Sabine hat Ezras und Zebs Zimmer verschönert Sie übergaben Hera die Meiloorun und bemerkten dann, dass Sabine an die Wand des Zimmers der beiden ein Bild davon gesprüht hatte, wie Ezra auf Zeb hinunter fällt. Luminaras Rettung miniatur|links|Die als tot gegoltene Jedi-Meisterin ist scheinbar noch am Leben Die Rebellen erhielten über die HoloNetz News eine Nachricht von Gall Trayvis, der behauptete, dass Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli noch am Leben wäre und in einem Gefängnis festgehalten werden würde. Er forderte den Imperator dazu auf ihr einen fairen Prozess zu gewähren. Daraufhin beschlossen die Rebellen in das Stygeon-System zu fliegen und Luminara zu befreien. Auf dem Planeten angekommen entschieden sie das Gefängnis über eine kleine Plattform zu betreten. Im Inneren des Gebäudes stellten sie fest, dass die Baupläne geändert worden waren und sie ihren Plan anpassen mussten. Sie gelangten über einen Turbolift auf die Ebene, in der Luminara gefangen gehalten werden sollte. In der Zelle fanden sie heraus, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte und der Inquisitor nur darauf gewartet hatte, bis die Rebellen zu ihm kamen. Die toten Gebeine der Meisterin dienten dem Imperium dazu, die letzten überlebenden Jedi zu dem Gefängnis zu locken. Als es Kanan und Ezra gelang dem Inquisitor zu entkommen, trafen sie sich mit Zeb und Sabine. Gemeinsam flohen sie über eine andere Plattform. Infiltration der Imperialen Akademie miniatur|Ezra undercover in der imperialen Akademie Als die Rebellen erfuhren, dass ein Kyber-Kristall von Imperialen transportiert werden sollte, entschieden sie den Konvoi abzufangen und die potentielle Waffe zu zerstören. Da die Reisekoordinaten jedoch verschlüsselt waren, benötigten sie einen Dekodierer. Ezra erklärte sich dazu bereit, als „Dev Morgan“ die imperiale Akademie auf Lothal zu infiltrieren und wurde der Aurek-Einheit als Ersatz für einen entlassenen Kadetten zugeteilt. Während Ezra rasch Freundschaft mit Jai Kell schloss, rivalisierte er mit dem Angeber Nazhros Oleg und wurde von Zare Leonis misstrauisch beobachtet. Aufgrund seiner Machtsensitivität tat sich Ezra bei den Prüfungen besonders leicht und gewann oft.Servants of the Empire — Rebel in the Ranks Dies erzeugte die Aufmerksamkeit des Kommandanten Cumberlayne Aresko, der ihn und Jai dem Inquisitor meldete. Nach einer weiteren gewonnenen Prüfung kommunizierte Ezra heimlich mit Chopper, wurde dabei aber von Leonis beobachtet, der ihm daraufhin folgte. Bridger ging zu Kallus‘ Büro, lockte ihn weg und brach dann ein, um den Dekodierer zu stehlen. Als er weggehen wollte, hielt Leonis ihn auf und erklärte ihm, dass das Gerät mit einem Sensor ausgestattet war, der beim Verlassen des Raumes einen Alarm auslösen würde. Ezra hörte auf den anderen Jungen und die beiden schlichen sich abends davon, um sich auszutauschen. Wie sich herausstellte, war Leonis auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester, die vor einiger Zeit während ihrer Ausbildung in der Armee verschwunden war und er benötigte den Dekodierer ebenfalls, da seine Slicer-Freundin mit ihm Dharas Aufenthaltsort herausfinden könnte. Die beiden entschieden, dass sich Merei Spanjaf mit Sabine und Zeb treffen würde und sie zusammenarbeiten würden. Während Zare am nächsten Tag Kallus mit einer fungierten Podracer-Komponenten-Lieferung ablenkte, krabbelte Ezra in einen Lüftungsschacht und ließ den Dekodierer mit der Macht zu sich schweben. Als er zurück zu den Quartieren gehen wollte, überhörte er, wie Aresko mitgeteilt bekam, dass der Inquisitor am nächsten Tag nach Lothal kommen würde, um ihn und Jai mitzunehmen. Er kontaktierte Chopper wegen dem Dekodierer und informierte die Rebellen, dass er noch einen Tag länger in der Akademie bleiben würde, um Jai zu retten. Er und Leonis arbeiteten mit Jai einen Fluchtplan aus, für den sie die Prüfung am nächsten Tag gewinnen müssten. Die besten Drei würden nämlich einen Blick in einen imperialen Läufer bekommen. Allerdings kam ihnen Oleg dazwischen und Ezra wurde nur Vierter. Zare und Jai betäubten im Läufer-Cockpit Oleg und den Piloten und bahnten sich mit dem Gefährt ihren Weg aus der Akademie, wobei Ezra auf das Dach des AT-DPs kletterte. Währenddessen schalteten Kanan und Hera im Weltall die imperialen Transporter mitsamt ihrer Fracht aus und entkamen in den Hyperraum. Aufgrund des schweren Beschusses fiel der AT-DP schließlich um, doch Sabine und Zeb konnten ihnen die nötige Zeit zum Fliehen verschaffen. Zare entschied sich, in der Akademie zu bleiben, um weiterhin nach seiner Schwester zu suchen und täuschte die Imperialen, in denen er erfolgreich behauptete, die Rebellen aufhalten gewollt zu haben. Als der Inquisitor eintraf, erkannte er Dev Morgan als den Padawan, gegen den er auf Stygeon gekämpft hatte und wurde auf Leonis aufmerksam, der vortäuschte ebenfalls machtsensitiv zu sein. Die Rebellen sammelten sich dagegen in den Grasebenen Lothals und Hera versprach Jai ihn und seine Mutter vor dem Imperium zu beschützen. Kampf mit den Fyrnocks auf der verlassenen Klonbasis miniatur|links|Hera und Sabine auf der verlassenen Klonbasis mit einem Fass Rydonium Nach einer Mission, wo „Fulcrum“ zuvor die nötigen Informationen beschaffen hatte, und welche erfolgreich lief, stellte Sabine Fragen über die wahre Identität „Fulcrums“. Da sie jedoch keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhielt, beschloss sie sich zusammen mit Hera zu einem Treffen mit „Fulcrum“ zu begeben. Als sie zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, einer verlassenen Basis in einem Asteroidengürtel, ankamen, war „Fulcrum“ allerdings nirgends zu finden. Daher luden Hera und Sabine die Ladung von „Fulcrum“ alleine auf die Phantom. Indes machten ihnen jedoch, die sich in der verlassenen Basis befindenden Fyrnocks und ein Leck in der Treibstoffleitung, womit eine einfache Flucht nicht mehr möglich war, Schwierigkeiten. Mittels Rydonium-Fässern versuchten sie den Fyrnocks Gegenwehr zu leisten, was nach einer kurzen Zeit von Erfolg auch nicht viel brachte, weil die Fyrnocks bis an die Phantom kamen. Die weitere Besatzung der Ghost, angeführt von Kanan, half ihnen den Fyrnocks zu entkommen, sich wieder an die Ghost zu kuppeln und zusammen mit dem Schiff in den Weltraum zu fliegen. Mission am Tag des Imperiums miniatur|rechts|Die Rebellen schmuggeln Tseebo vom Planeten Am 15. Jahrestag des Imperiums plante Gouverneurin Pryce eine Parade. Über die HoloNetz News forderte Gall Trayvis die Bürger von Lothal auf, die Parade zu boykottieren um gegen das Regime des Imperiums zu demonstrieren. Die Rebellen planten die Parade zu stören, die am Abend stattfand. Sie wollten mit einem Feuerwerk die anderen ablenken während sie eine Sprengladung an dem neuen TIE-Jäger montierten, um diesen anschließend in die Luft zu jagen. Das Imperium war auf der Suche nach Tseebo, ein Rodianer, der Daten des Imperiums besitzt und geflohen ist. Als die Imperialen Truppen die Rebellen verfolgten ging Zab zurück zur Ghost und Ezra, Kanan und Sabine in ein Haus, welches Ezra in einer Vision sah. In diesem Haus fanden sie auch Tseebo. Ezra kennt ihn von früher, da er mit seinen Eltern befreundet war. Sie beschlossen ihn von Lothal herunter zu schmuggeln, da sein Wissen schädlich für das Imperium wäre. Sie flohen mit einem gestohlenen Truppentransporter zum Treffpunkt mit der Ghost. Die Imperialen versuchen zwar sie zu stoppen und den Rodianer in Gewahrsam zu nehmen doch dies gelang ihnen nicht. Zusammenstoß auf der Klonbasis im Asteroidenfeld und Übergabe von Tseebo miniatur|links|Ezra kontrolliert einen riesigen Fyrnock Während die Ghost weiterhin von den TIE-Jägern, angeführt vom Inquisitor, im Weltall gejagt wurde, versuchte Zeb die Angreifer mithilfe der Geschütze der Ghost gewaltsam zu stoppen. Der Grund für die Jagd war, dass sich der Rodianer Tseebo, der diverse interne Geheimnisse des Imperiums heruntergeladen hatte, immer noch auf dem Schiff befand. Nachdem infolge dessen der Ghost zwei Sternenzerstörer, samt weiterer TIE-Jäger, entgegen kamen, brachte Tseebo das Schiff dazu, in den Hyperraum überzugehen und somit vorübergehend die Jäger abzuschütteln. Da jedoch zuvor der Inquisitor einen imperialen XX-23-S-Serie-Peilsender, der es ermöglichte Raumschiffe auch im Hyperraum aufzuspüren, auf die Phantom der Ghost geschossen hatte, war es der Besatzung klar, dass die vorher ausgeführte Flucht nicht besonders effektiv gewesen war. Kanan äußerte seinen Plan, die Phantom, zusammen mit ihm und Ezra, abzukoppeln und zur alten Klonbasis im Asteroidenfeld zu fliegen, um die imperialen Truppen dorthin zu locken. Im Vorfeld wusste er, anhand der Macht, dass sich auch der Inquisitor an Bord des Sternenzerstörers befand und lediglich ein Entfernen des Peilsenders nicht von Erfolg gekrönt wäre. Nach anfänglichem Zögern stimmte auch Ezra dem Plan seines Meisters zu. Währenddessen sollte der Rest der Crew Tseebo zu Fulcrum bringen. An der Asteroidenstation angekommen brachte der Vierzehnjährige die Fyrnocks, die sich dort befanden, mittels der Macht und aufgrund von Ängsten, unter seine Kontrolle. Als der Inquisitor, samt einem Squad Sturmtruppen, auf der Station angekommen war, ließen die beiden Jedi die Fyrnocks sich auf die zuvor Angekommenen stürzen. Dies führte dazu, dass die meisten Sturmtruppen starben, der Inquisitor sich aber durchsetzen konnte und es zu einem Duell zwischen Kanan und ihm kam. Der Inquisitor schlug Kanan bewusstlos, allerdings brachte Ezra danach einen Fyrnock, welches die Größen aller anderen Fyrnocks überragte, aus dem Untergrund hervor, woraufhin der Inquisitor somit in Schach gehalten wurde und Kanan und Ezra von der Station fliehen konnten. Ezras Aufgabe und Fund des Jedi-Tempels miniatur|rechts|Ezra betritt den Tempel Aus dem Grunde, dass Ezra zuvor während des Duells auf der verlassen Klonbasis im Asteroidengürtel mit der dunklen Seite der Macht in Berührung gekommen war, reagierte sein Meister daraufhin damit ihm eine Herausforderung zu stellen, wo klar werden würde, ob er als Jedi geeignet war oder nicht. Aus diesem Anlass koppelte Kanan auf Lothal die Phantom von der Ghost ab und beauftragte seinen Schüler damit, einen Jedi-Tempel zu finden. Dieser Aufgabe kam der vierzehnjährige nach, was dazu führte, dass sie an einem Tempel unterhalb eines Felsen ankamen. Innerhalb des Tempels erhielt Ezra zahlreiche Macht-Illusionen und Visionen, wobei er während dessen lernte, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Zudem traf er auch auf die Stimme des sich in Dagobah im Exil befindenden ehemaligen Jedi-Großmeisters Yoda an, der ihn lehrte, dass er die Fähigkeit besäße, ein Jedi zu werden, jedoch vor ihm ein steiniger Weg stünde. Nachdem der Padawan auch noch einen Kaiburr-Kristall erhalten hatte, gingen er und sein Meister zurück zur Ghost. Mit einem Aufwand von einigen Wochen und mittels Hilfen der Crew der Ghost und dem Kristall konnte sich der vierzehnjährige schließlich ein Lichtschwert bauen. Zusammenstoß mit Lando Calrissian [[Datei:Idiot's Array.jpg|miniatur|links|Lando Calrissian winkt der Crew der Ghost, nach dem Abschluss des Auftrags]] Nach einiger Zeit verlor die Crew der Ghost den Droiden Chopper an den Schmuggler Lando Calrissian, im Rahmen eines Sabacc-Spiels, bei dem Zeb den Droiden eingesetzt hatte. Um Chopper von Calrissian zurückzuerhalten, mussten sie auf Auftrag des Schmugglers, sich zum Schiff des Verbrechers Azmorigan begeben, um Calrissian es zu ermöglichen, eine Ballonsau zu stehlen. Hera blieb zunächst an Bord des Schiffes, konnte sich aber dennoch, mithilfe einer Rettungskapsel retten. Während zunächst die Crew der Ghost plante, mit einer verschlüsselten Erkennung die imperiale Blockade zu passieren, schlug dies fehl, wonach einige TIE-Jäger die Ghost verfolgten. Kanan konnte diese jedoch abschütteln, womit eine Landung auf Lothal ermöglicht war. Nach der Landung trafen sie allerdings wieder auf Azmorigan, der die Ballonsau und die Twi'lek zurück haben wollte. Da auf dieses Angebot des Verbrechers die Rebellen nicht weiter eingingen, kam es zu einem bewaffneten Kampf zwischen der ihnen und den Anhängern Azmorigans, was damit endete, dass diese flohen. Infolge dessen bekamen die Rebellen die versprochene Summe an Credits, die nach erfolgreichem Abschluss des Auftrages ausgehändigt werden sollte, von Calrissian nicht ausgehändigt, da dieser bemerkt hatte, dass Chopper den Treibstoff seines Schiffes auf die Ghost gebracht hatte und so seine Schuld bereits beglichen war. Treffen im Senatsgebäude auf Lothal [[Datei:Vision of Hope.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Crew der Ghost flüchtet in die Kanalisation]] Einige Zeit später während eines Trainings auf Lothal erhielt Bridger eine Macht-Vision, wo er die Besatzung der Ghost, zusammen mit Senator Gall Trayvis, gegen Sturmtruppen kämpfend sah. Der Senator gab vor, seine Eltern zu kennen. Die Vision wurde zunächst mit Ungläubigkeit, seitens der Crew, entgegnet, als Ezra diese ihnen mitteilte. Kurze Zeit darauf ging Trayvis auf Sendung, sprach die Rebellen auf Lothal an und versicherte ihnen, dass sie durch steten Widerstand gegen die Tyrannei des Imperiums in der Lage wären, eine neue Republik zu gründen. Durch Fulcrum wusste Hera, dass der Senator, sich in kurzer Zeit nach Lothal begebe, da dies eine versteckte Botschaft sei. Zudem wurde der Crew klar, dass Trayvis beabsichtigte, sich im Senatsgebäude zu treffen. Da dies jedoch in der Nachricht nicht besonders verschlüsselt war und deswegen das Imperium möglicherweise auf die Schliche gekommen wäre, wurde Ezra auf eine Mission zum imperialen Komplex von Lothal geschickt, um zu schauen, ob man davon wusste. Im imperialen Komplex angekommen bekam Bridger die Information, dass Agent Callus einen Großeinsatz plane, und dieser in Verbindung mit dem Senatsgebäude stünde. Als Sturmtruppen Ezra sahen, verschwand dieser. Um unentdeckt am nächsten Morgen in das Senatsgebäude zum Senator zu kommen bahnte sich die Ghost-Crew ihren Weg durch die Kanalisation. Hierbei teilten sie sich jedoch auf. Im Inneren des Gebäudes trafen der eine Teil der Crew, bestehend aus Kanan, Ezra und Hera, auf Trayvis, gerieten allerdings in einen Hinterhalt und waren umringt von Sturmtruppen. Mittels Erschütterungsgranaten schaffte jedoch der andere Teil der Crew, bestehend aus Sabine und Zeb, die Sturmtruppen abzulenken und anzugreifen und schließlich den Senator aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen. Da sie jedoch kein Schiff fanden, um zu flüchten, gingen sie in die Kanalisation. Nach einer erneuten Teilung der Truppe in der Kanalisation stellte sich heraus, dass Trayvis in Wahrheit dem Imperium angehörte. Er richtete einen Blaster, die Ezra ihm zuvor gegeben hatte, auf ihn und Hera. Aus dem Grunde, dass der Blaster nicht geladen war, lief Hera auf den Senator zu, der vergeblich versuchte, sie auszuschalten, und setze ihn außer Gefecht. Anschließend gelang ihnen die Flucht. Angriff auf den imperialen Hauptsendeturm miniatur|rechts|Kanan wird gefangen genommen Nachdem die Rebellen erfahren mussten, dass sich Gall Trayvis mit dem Imperium verbündet hatte und dieser sie in der Öffentlichkeit nun als gefährlich und rücksichtslos darstellte, beschlossen sie, dem Imperium einen entscheidenen Schlag zu versetzen. Nach mehreren Überlegungen kamen sie zu dem Schluss, den imperialen Hauptsendeturm von Lothal anzugreifen und von ihm aus eine Botschaft an alle Bewohner des Planeten und derer anderer Systeme zu schicken. Allerdings erwies sich dies schwieriger als zuvor gedacht, da die Imperialen den Turm nach den Anschlägen vom „Tag des Imperiums“ streng bewachten und zusätzliche Einheiten aufstellten. Dennoch schlichen sich die Rebellen heran und untersuchten den Sendeturm nach möglichen Schwachstellen, was ihnen auch gelang. Im Schutze der Nacht starteten die Rebellen einen Angriff, um das Innere des Turmes zu erreichen. Während Zeb, Kanan und Ezra die Verteidiger zurückdrängten, stießen Sabine und Chopper in das Innere des Turmes vor und begannen damit die Kontrolle aller gesendeten Sequenzen zu übernehmen und ihre Botschaft auszustrahlen. Allerdings stellte ihnen Wilhuff Tarkin eine Falle und schickten den Inquisitor, sowie Kallus und eine Horde Sturmtruppen, um die Besatzung der Ghost zu fassen und aus dem Verkehr zu räumen. Nach einigen schweren Feuergefechten zogen sich Zeb und Ezra zusammen mit Sabine und Chopper in den Turm zurück, wobei Kanan ihnen den Rücken freihielt und ihnen Deckung gab. Als sich alle außer Kanan im Innern befanden, verschloss der Jedi die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich alleine der Übermacht des Feindes, um seinen Freunden die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Dabei verwickelte der Inquisitor ihn in ein Duell und drohte ihn zu besiegen, worauf er seine Freunde als letzten Befehl aufforderte zu fliehen und ihn zurück zu lassen. Mit letzter Kraft stürmte er darauf gegen den Inquisitor, der ihn mithilfe der Macht außer Gefecht setzte und seinen Truppen befahl die Verfolgung der restlichen Rebellen zu starten. Allerdings schafften es diese zuvor mit der Phantom zu entkommen und am darauffolgenden Tag mitzuerleben, wie der Hauptsendeturm des Imperiums ihre Botschaft ausstrahlte und mitten in der Übertragung zerstört wurde. Suche nach Kanans Aufenthaltsort Nach Kanans Gefangennahme griffen die Rebellen eine imperiale Truppe an, um an Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Ex-Jedis zu kommen. Während Zeb und Ezra einen AT-DP enterten, gab ihnen Sabine Feuerschutz. Während des Gefechts flog Chopper in den Läufer, um dessen Computer nach wichtigen Informationen abzusuchen. Nachdem sich die Rebellen mit dem geenterten Läufer zurückzogen, nahmen Sturmtruppen zusammen mit zwei AT-DPs die Verfolgung auf, worauf sich Zeb mit den Läufern ein Feuergefecht lieferte. Allerdings war das imperiale System heruntergefahren, sodass die Crew der Ghost ohne Informationen von Hera in der Phantom aufgeschnappt werden sollte. Dabei wurde Chopper beinahe im Läufer vergessen, wurde allerdings von Zeb gerettet. Zurück auf der Ghost wurde Hera von Fulcrum davon überzeugt, ihre Suche nach Kanan abzubrechen, da sie das ganze Team gefähreden würde. Doch Ezra und Sabine wollten nicht aufgeben, sodass sie Zeb heimlich dazu überreden, Heras Anweisungen zu missachten und zum Schmuggler Cikatro Vizago zu fliegen. Für die nötige Ablenkung sorgte Chopper, indem er einige Systeme der Ghost überlud. Bei Vizago angekommen, baten ihn die Rebellen, ihnen Informationen über Kanans Aufenthaltsort zu übergebeben. Doch dieser zeigte sich unkooperativ, bis Ezra ihn mit einem Macht-Trick davon überzeugte, dass er und Kanan Jedi waren. Unter vier Augen teilte ihm Vizago mit, dass das Imperium nach der Zerstörung ihres Sendeturms ihre Daten mittels Kurierdroiden überbringt. Als er zu seinen beiden Begleitern zurückkehren wollte, unterhielten sie sich bereits mit Hera, welche erbost über die Missachtung ihrer Befehle war. Doch Ezra gelang es, Hera davon zu überzeugen, bei seinem Plan mitzumachen, den er sich anhand des neuen Wissens erdacht hatte. Sie tarnten Chopper als Kurierdroiden und nahmen den eigentlichen Droiden gefangen. Chopper wurde darauf auf einen ''Arquitens''-Klasse Leichten Kreuzer gebracht, wo er das Kommunikationslog kopierte und den Rebellen ein Signal sendete, worauf diese den Kreuzer angriffen. Im Eifer des Gefechts öffnete Chopper eine Panzertür ins Vakuum, aus der er vom Kreuzer entkommeb und von der Ghost aufgenommen werden konnte. Sie fanden heraus, dass sich Kanan auf Gouverneur Tarkins persönlichem Sternzerstörer befindet, der bald ins Mustafar-System aufbrechen würde. Befreiung von Kanan Sabine und Zeb stahlen einen Transporter, der die Rebellen in die Nähe von Mustafar brachte. Sie schafften es in den Sternzerstörer einzudringen und Kanan zu befreien, doch der Inquisitor lauerte ihnen auf. Mit vereinter Kraft schafften es Kanan und Ezra jedoch, ihn zu besiegen und er stürzt in den Tod. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'' *''Ezras Tagebuch'' *''Sabine - Mein Tagebuch'' *''Diener des Imperiums - Rebell in der Truppe'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Spectres es:Espectros ja:スペクターズ ko:스펙터 it:Ribelli di Lothall nl:Specter Cell ru:Спектры Kategorie:Gruppen Kategorie:Widerstandsbewegungen Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz) Kategorie:Kanon